Fireworks in the Night Sky
by TheCareBear
Summary: A naughty excerpt from 'On her Majesty's Service'. On the eve of Deathwing's demise at the hands of the Alliance, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and her Dark Ranger Kalira celebrate not only the death of a dragon, but the birth of something new. Sylvanas x Kalira. One-shot.


**I own nothing in this one, this is all Blizz**

**A/N...**

**Here is that smut chapter I told you about.**

**This is the naughty filler from On her Majesty's Service, read at your own risk if you dislike sex  
**

**Listen to Breathe by IYES for inspiration  
**

**Warning: SEX, kissing, yelling, and fireworks**

* * *

Lips crash against each other, the intense pleasure matching that of the fireworks exploding outside. Kalira rests her hands on the small of Sylvanas's back, who in turns moans at the contact. Kalira's hands slowly slide up her Queen's back, her delicate fingers running over the ridges of her spine, tracing up to the base of her neck.

Sylvanas gasps at her ranger's touch, kissing from her lips, down the crook of her neck, along to her shoulder. "You're wearing too many clothes," she mumbles against her skin, her voice thick and husky.

Kalira's tongue darts out, slowly licking up the length of Sylvanas's ear, dipping back to whisper softly, "Unwrap me then, my Lady."

Sylvanas smirks against the ranger's skin, pulling back, straddling the ranger beneath her; Kalira smiles, resting her hands on Sylvanas's hips. Sylvanas sways back and forth to an unheard song, sliding her hands along the ranger's body, unbuckling belts and pulling down zippers with exquisite slowness. Kalira writhes under her Queen, biting her lip, "Please, my Queen."

Sylvanas smirks, slowly undressing the ranger, pulling her up to pull off her armour. Kalira gasps, feeling Sylvanas's fingers runs across her smooth skin. When the last of the armour is pulled off—and throws somewhere in the room—does Sylvanas begin to run her hands down the body of the undead elf; her hands making their way down to the wet womanhood of her ranger.

Kalira moans, bucking herself at Sylvanas. "Please," she mumbles, her eyes finding her Queen's. Unclipping her bra, ever so slowly, Sylvanas grins, her mouth descending on to a perky nipple. Sylvanas nibbles gently on the perky nipple, while her hand occupies the soaking wet panties of her ranger.

Kalira moans and arches her back, thrusting her breasts into Sylvanas's face; her fingers digging in and gripping the bed sheets. She growls, panting, and glaring at her Queen, "Tease," she mutters.

Sylvanas looks up and smirks, before kissing slowly down the ranger's body. Her tongue darts out and slides along her flat stomach. She licks, nips, and nibbles her way down towards her dripping womanhood. Pulling down Kalira's panties, Sylvanas kisses along her inner thigh, slowly moving towards Kalira's hot sex.

Kalira gasps and whimpers, bucking her body towards her Queen. She slowly begins to run her fingers through Sylvanas hair, tensing and gasping, digging her fingers in when Sylvanas blows cold air onto her hot sex.

Moving her head closer, Sylvanas buries her head into the sex of her ranger, her tongue slowly licking up the length, drinking deep the juices. One hand moves up to tug on Kalira's nipple, while the other hand moves close to her sex, a finger slipping inside to rub against the top of her sex. Kalira moans loudly against the mouth of her Queen, gently pushing her head down on her sex.

Sylvanas sucks on Kalira's nub, while two of her long, slender fingers alternate moving in and out. Looking up, Sylvanas locks eyes with her ranger, watching as Kalira bites her bottom lip, bucking her hips against the fingers. It isn't long until she tenses, the climax washing her body in its pleasant glow.

Panting, Kalira gently tugs Sylvanas up to her lips, kissing her gently, tasting herself upon her Queen's lips. "Come here," she mutters, pulling off her Queen's bra and panties. Pressing their bodies' together, Kalira reaches down her long fingers to rub against her Queen; much to her delight. Sylvanas returns the gesture, slipping her fingers inside her ranger again.

Together they rub each other, their hips grinding against the hand, their lips crashing into each other like waves against a shore. As the pounding of the fireworks outside continue and increase with intensity, so do the pair in the Queen's bedroom. They grunt, groan, moan, and gasp, as they bring themselves to the edge and ease off again.

"Together," Sylvanas mutters into the crook of her ranger's neck, nipping at the skin there.

"Together," Kalira answers back, muttering and moaning into her Queen's ear.

Together they rub and grind their fingers against their dripping womanhood's, rubbing and grinding faster and faster, matching the intensity of the explosions outside.

Screams erupt from Sylvanas's private chamber, mixing with the shouts and explosions of the celebration outside. The women cling to each other, the climax causing their bodies to shudder in pleasure. Slowly the climax passes and the women collapse back unto the bed, pulling the covers up over them.

Kalira smiles and relaxes against her Queen, wrapping her legs around her. Sylvanas smirks and stokes Kalira's cheek, sighing in pleasure, the tension easing away.


End file.
